Love Knows No Bounds
by xthegothemo99xx623
Summary: Percy Jackson is autistic, and his best friend and caretaker Nico DiAngelo is in love with him. Will Percy reciprocate the feelings? Follow them throughout their lives, where they must deal with bullying, homophobia, and the everyday struggle of being a teenager.
1. Chapter 1

Mmkay, so this is my VERY first fanfic, SO DON'T FLAME! Anyway, I got the whole Percy and Nico thing from Goddess of the Multiverses, who practically ships them by the day, (whatever that means.) Percy has severe autism, and Nico is like his caretaker. (Confusing, no?) Well, I hope you like it!

Nico di Angelo woke up startled as the alarm clock blared. _Seven straight hours,_ he thought to himself. _That's a new record._ Percy had had a tantrum the night before and it had taken Nico, Sally, and Paul half an hour to get him to calm down. He quickly stopped the alarm and reset it again for six fifty-five AM the next morning.

_Well, I better go get Percy up before he has a fit for not following the schedule, _he thought as he struggled to shrug into black skinny jeans in his half-asleep state. He put on a dark grey V-neck t-shirt, his dog tags, familiar bomber jacket, and charcoal converse, hopping to Percy's room as he bent to put them on.

He quietly cracked open the door to Percy's bedroom, revealing a pigsty of a room with a blue bed in the middle, which in turn housed a sleeping teenager buried under a dark blue duvet. Nico crept to the side of the room and opened up the blinds, revealing the whole of the Upper East Side. He walked to the side of the bed and drew back the duvet, gently shaking Percy to wake him up.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," he said to Percy, who in turn cracked a sea-green eye open and quickly shut it due to the light. "Come on, Percy, you need to follow the routine." At the mention of the word _routine_, Percy finally opened his eyes and inched out of the covers.

"Come on, Perce, you've got school today." said Nico. Percy immediately put his hands to his ears and shook his head back and forth rapidly. Nico grabbed his hands and lowered them, making Percy look at him so he could understand what Nico was saying. "Percy, it's seven o seven, if you don't get dressed by seven fifteen, you'll be behind and we'll have to rush around to get ready. Now stand up, please."

He took Percy's hands in his own and stood him up. "Take off your sweatpants." Percy did as he was told and waited for Nico to pick out his outfit. Nico walked to the closet and opened it. He grabbed a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, along with a light green shirt and walked over to the bed Percy was standing next to. But apparently, Percy wanted to wear another shirt, because he slapped the green one out of Nico's hand and ran back to the closet.

Nico went over and took Percy by the shoulders, pulling him back from the hamper, where he had already found another shirt, a dirty dark blue one that smelled quite sour. He pried it out of Percy's vise-like grip and put it back in the hamper. Percy made a loud whine a protest and started to reach for the shirt again, but Nico stopped him and said, "Percy, that shirt needs to be washed. You've worn it twice this week already, and you need to wear a different shirt."

Percy whined again and crumpled his face as if he was about to cry, and Nico knew that he was about to have a tantrum. "Alright, Percy, you don't need to cry, I'll wash it tomorrow along with your other clothes, so it can be clean and fresh, okay?" He smoothed down Percy's hair, and it did the trick, calming him down so that Nico could dress him and get his backpack.

"Okay, Perce, it's time for breakfast, so get your routine binder and let's go." Percy shuffled over to his bed where crouched down under the bed and produced a neon blue binder covered in Bubble Guppies stickers. He then went to his nightstand and shuffled through it, picking something up and hiding it in his hand. He walked back over to Nico, who took his hand and led him through the narrow hallway to the kitchen, where Percy's mom, Sally Jackson- Blofis, was standing at the stove making blue pancakes, and his step-dad, Paul Blofis, was sitting at the table reading the daily paper and drinking his daily "cup of joe," as he liked to call it.

"Good morning, you two!" Sally greeted the two as they walked into the kitchen, taking out two sets of plates, forks, and cups, and putting them on the table. "Morning, Perce, morning Neeks," Paul playfully greeted them, ruffling Nico's hair until he halfheartedly glared at him and eyed his hand violating his shaggy dark hair. Paul got the idea and removed his hand, grinning back at Nico as he moved on to Percy, enveloping him into a bear hug and rocking him back and forth until the kitchen was filled with the sounds of peals of laughter.

"Sit down and get ready to eat." Said Sally. "It's seven twenty eight. Percy's show comes on in two minutes." The three sat down while Sally served them her famous blue pancakes. Before she sat down though, she turned on the T.V. just as the show 'Bubble Guppies' came on.

_'Buh-, buh-, bubble, gup, gup, guppies!_

_ Bubble, bubble, bubble, guppy, guppy, guppies…'_

Percy's eyes lit up and he started bouncing in his seat as the theme song played on. Nico laughed at the sight of Percy waving a fork with pancakes around. "Alright, Perce, eat so we can get to school on time. Where's your binder?" he asked.

Percy produced the blue binder from under his chair. "Which day is it today?" Nico asked. Percy opened the binder to Wednesday, where it held his entire schedule for the day. He pointed to the little pictures as Nico read out loud.

"Alright, so you woke up at seven, and you got dressed at seven-oh-five. We brushed your hair and washed your face at seven fifteen, so we were a little ahead of the schedule. Now that you've had breakfast and are watching your show, what comes next?"

Percy pointed to a miniature picture of a toothbrush and toothpaste, running his hands through his hair as he did so. "Alright, let's hurry and do that before your bus comes." They both stood up and headed for the bathroom. Nico grabbed a Superman lunchbox off of the counter and put it in Percy's backpack by the door. Nico walked in to find that Percy had already wet up his green toothbrush and put Colgate on it. "Good job, Percy," Nico said, taking his hand. "Now smile really big for me." While Percy grinned, Nico lifted up their entwined hands and began to brush Percy's teeth in a circular pattern.

"Now spit and rinse," Nico said, handing Percy a cup filled with water. When Percy did this, Nico grabbed a towel off the rack and dried Percy's mouth. He then proceeded to brush his own teeth. Once everything was done, Nico went back to his room and grabbed his book bag and wallet, closing the door on his way out.

"Let's go, Percy," said Nico, entwining their hands once again as they walked to the kitchen to get out the door. "Bye Sally! See you at five!" said Nico as Percy ran up to her to get a goodbye hug. Paul had already left for work by then. Nico got Percy's backpack and slid the straps over his shoulders.

"Behave, Percy, and listen to Nico! Love you two!" exclaimed Sally as they closed the door behind them. "Let's hurry and get to the bus stop. We can play the word game on the way there," said Nico, as they walked to the elevator.

"What's this?" asked Nico as he pointed to the door. "Door," said Percy simply. "And this?" Nico said as he pointed to the button. "Button." "Good words Percy!" exclaimed Nico as they walked in, Nico pointing to various pictures on the tacked up bulletins while Percy answered almost immediately. They kept playing the game all throughout the ride down, through the lobby, out the door and down the packed street, where a yellow school bus was just pulling up.

"Okay, Perce, are you going to be good in school today?" Nico asked as they stopped in front of the bus. Percy nodded. "Are you going to have tantrums?" Percy shook his head. "Good, I want a sticker when you get off this bus today, got it?" Nico asked, to which Percy smiled and nodded his head.

Nico smiled and leaned in for a hug, Percy easily wrapping him up in a bear hug since he was a lot taller. Nico pulled back and kissed him on the tip of his nose before walking him to the bus. But Percy wouldn't go. "Percy, what's wrong?" Nico asked, before remembering. "Ah, your necklace, where is it?" Percy pulled the dog tags which were identical to Nico's out of his pocket and pushed it into his waiting hands, where Nico fastened it around his neck.

They began walking to the bus again, Nico giving Percy one last kiss on the cheek before getting on while an aide stood aside smiling down at Nico. "Have a good day, Nico," she called. "You too, Ms. Chase." Nico called back. The doors closed and the bus pulled away from the curb. Nico waved to Percy who was looking back at him, smiling. Once the bus turned into the street, Nico and Percy waved to each other until the bus drove around the corner, taking Percy to The Gow School for the Physically and Mentally Challenged. Nico turned away and began to walk to the bus stop that would drive him to his own school, McKinley High School, to begin the usual crap-filled day. _I hope he does well today, _Nico thought as he absentmindedly tugged on his tags, boarding the bus to get to school…

So, how was it? Please review, I hope to put up the next chapter in a few days. And the bus aide is NOT Annabeth! So, yeah, any questions, put them in a review if you want and I'll answer them as soon as I can! Bye! 3


	2. Chapter 2

First off, I'd like to say thank you to everyone who followed, reviewed, or fav'ed my very first story! AppleBlossomx , FallenFireDemons , Goddess of the Multiverses, KingJupiter, kittycats131, Letizia-chan, Misao Oni 4 ever. Your reviews are like Nutella to me! And of course, thank you to Goddess of the Multiverses for giving me the idea! And, on with chapter two!

"Hey fairy! Watch where you're going, ya queer!" yelled the boy who Nico had accidentally bumped into. He quickly ducked into his Spanish classroom where his best friend Annabeth was waiting before anything could get physical. He slid into a seat and groaned, wanting the day to be over already.

"What's up with you?"

Nico looked up at Annabeth Chase, one of his best friends since childhood, whose face happened to be six inches away from his. He jerked up and almost out of his seat. "Whoa! Personal space please?" he exclaimed, putting his head into his arms and shrugging more into his jacket.

"Well, I'm sorry, Mister Sunshine," muttered Annabeth sarcastically, sitting back into her own seat next to him. "How's Percy?" she asked. "His usual energetic self," Nico answered back, sitting up and taking out his Spanish binder. "He had a tantrum last night and didn't get to bed until about eleven forty-five, so forgive me if I snap at you," he said.

"Eh, I'm used to it, now take out your homework, the teacher's coming in."

_"Buenas tardes, clase, tomaís tus tarea y ponen es en mi escritorio," _the teacher said, taking out a piece of chalk and writing down verbs for the class to conjugate. Nico walked up and set his homework down; nearly tripping on a jock's outstretched foot. He scowled at the person, who was now snickering with his girlfriend. He trudged back to his seat and thought to himself, _this is going to be a long fifty minutes. _

Nico sighed as he got off the bus and walked down the street to pick up Percy. He could just barely see the small yellow bus coming around the corner. He hurried over to the usual bus stop and waited for the doors to open.

The doors opened and Percy walked down the steps with Ms. Chase behind him, holding his backpack. "Hey, Percy!" Nico called, hugging him quickly and turning to get his backpack and lunchbox from Ms. Chase, who was smiling at the pair. "Thanks, Ms. Chase," he called, taking Percy's hand and walking him back to their apartment.

"Did you get a sticker today?" Nico asked, turning from the street into the apartment complex. Percy nodded and lifted up his hand, revealing a light blue smiley-face on the back. "Good job," Nico congratulated as he pressed the up button.

"Do you want to play the word game?" he asked as they both stepped in. Percy stopped and seemed to think about it before letting out a small "yes." "Alright, tell me what this is," Nico said, pointing to a small chair on an announcement for a lawn fête. "Is a… is a… lawwn chair," Percy said, dragging out the 'W' so that his lips turned into a pout. "Good words, Perce, now tell me what this is…" The game continued all the way to the apartment, where Nico pulled a key from out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Alright, what do you want for snack?" Nico asked as he went to the living room and unpacked his homework along with Percy's. He came to the kitchen and immediately went to Percy's side. He was wringing his hands, rocking back and forth, and whimpering. This was not good. Percy was having a tantrum.

Dun, Dun, DUNNN! And with that, I leave it on a cliff hanger. Next chapter should be up tomorrow or Thursday. Also, I have a problem. I've had eighty-two views/visitors and only three reviews! I need to get fat on your Nutella! (If you don't know what that is, look at the top A/N.) Anyway, REVIEW! And I will be happy. And give you all cookies. (::) Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all of the people who reviewed, faved, or followed my story, it means a lot to me! I will try to update at least twice/thrice a week. If I haven't updated in 7 days or more, then that means my computer rights have been temporarily revoked by my mother. Now, on with chapter three!

_Crap,_ Nico thought as he took Percy's hand in his. _I should've remembered that he's not good at making decisions._ "Alright, Percy, I'm sorry I asked you that," he said in a desperate attempt to calm Percy down. He took his free hand and ran it through Percy's hair. Percy instantly stopped rocking and stood still with a blank expression on his face. _That was quick, _Nico thought.

Nico sighed and walked to the cupboard, grabbing a package of Oreos and taking up Percy's hand again to lead him to the living room. He helped Percy sit down and picked out three cookies for him.

"Okay, let's see your homework," Nico said, as Percy scarfed down his Oreos. He took two pages out of Percy's Take Home folder and a blue pencil, and set them on the coffee table in front of them. He looked the two sheets and thought to himself, _Math. Addition, subtraction. Easy. Reading comprehension too. Looks easy enough. If Percy can concentrate enough, we might have them both done by the time Sally gets home._

"Are you done with your snack, Perce?" Nico asked, as he took out some buttons to help with counting and packed up the rest of Percy's belongings in his backpack. Percy nodded absentmindedly and picked up the pencil. "Okay, we'll start with your math first. Half of these problems are addition, the other half are subtraction problems. Addition is a little bit easier though, so we'll start with those. Use the buttons to find out what three and four are equal to."

Percy shifted through the buttons until he found all fifteen of the blue ones and lined them up in a perfectly straight row. He then proceeded to move them around until he had seven buttons separated from the rest of the pile. "Seven," he said, looking up at Nico for confirmation. "Good job, and good words," Nico said. "Now, write the answer down so we can move to this next problem…"

An hour and a half later, they finished. Percy had had a little bit of trouble with the subtraction, but he'd pulled through. Paul was home by then; he was in the kitchen, making dinner. Nico turned the TV onto SpongeBob for Percy and went to put the work and buttons away, then packed up the Oreos and went to the kitchen cupboard to put them away.

"How was school today?" Paul asked, stirring something in a pan. "The usual," Nico answered back, putting the cookies away and turning to face Paul. "Percy had a tantrum when we got home, though. It was all my fault."

"Uh oh, what happened?" Paul turned around to face Nico fully. "I asked him what he wanted for a snack; I'm such an idiot," Nico replied.

"No, you're not. You just forgot. People have little lapses all the time," Paul said, turning back around a little to stir the steaming food.

"Yes, I suppose, but when I came into the kitchen and saw him like that, you know, all vulnerable and scared looking, it made me feel guilty, like, everything is always-"

At that moment, though, Percy came into the kitchen, softly wringing his hands.

"Hey, you," Nico said. "What happened to SpongeBob?"

Percy looked down and said, "…mershal…" He looked up at Paul and spread his arms slightly apart, hoping for a hug. Paul returned it, rubbing his hands on Percy's back like any dad would. Nico saw Percy close his eyes and relax a little bit.

"I'm home!" came a voice from the doorway. Nico walked over to find Sally kicking off her shoes and smoothing down her red-white and blue Sweet on America uniform. She still had a lot of money left over from selling her poker sculpture, and she still insisted on working at the Grand Central Station candy shoppe.

"Hey, Sally," Nico greeted, giving her a hug and a small kiss on the cheek. "Hey Neekers," she replied, giving him a hug and kiss and moving to Percy, who had followed closely behind Nico. "Something smells good," she said, coming into the kitchen to see Paul spooning a pan full of sautéed mushrooms and onions into a bowl next to a plate of chicken and rice. She gave him a kiss and smiled at him, looking much like she did twenty years ago.

"Percy, let's wash your hands so we can have dinner," Nico said, taking Percy's hand and leading them to the bathroom. Once that was done the family sat down to a delicious dinner. While they ate, they told of their days at work and school, Percy even joining in a few times with one-worded answers whenever he was asked a question. When everything was over and done with, Nico and Percy went to the bathroom to give Percy his bath.

Yeah! Two chapters in one day! I couldn't have done this without the prompting of a guest review, so thank you Guest! Sorry to leave it at a cliffhanger, but, yeah. I would've updated a lot sooner, but I thought that I had a sports practice today and didn't have the hart to call my mom and tell her to turn around, after driving me nearly 35 miles. So, next chapter is coming tomorrow, and it's quite fluffy. Just a warning. Byez!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- FLUFF WARNING! And for anyone who didn't know what 'mershal' was in the last chap, it was short for commercial. Sorry for the confusion if there was any. Oh, and *Heart

Bath time went horribly, as always. As soon as Percy heard the word bath, he had started up a huge tantrum. It had taken Nico and Paul twenty minutes to get him undressed, and another ten to get him to even touch the water. But by seven o' clock, Percy stood in his room, freshly showered, lotioned, and powdered. His face was still a little bit pink from the screaming, but he was silent as a mouse now, and waiting for Nico to come in so he could read him his favourite story, _Hansel & Gretel. _It was eight thirty, right on routine, when Nico came in from his own shower.

"Hey, you've already got your story out," Nico said, sitting on the bed and pulling the duvet back. Once Percy had gotten in, Nico pulled up the covers and tucked Percy in, opening the storybook and beginning to read… "Once upon a time, there was a brother and a sister. Their names were Hansel and Gretel…" Nico got up to the part before noticing that Percy was asleep. He was slumped over on Nico, little snores emitting from his mouth. Nico smiled and gently eased out from under him, lying him down on his pillow. _I'll check on him later,_ he thought to himself.

Half an hour later, Nico crept in Percy's room to find him still sleeping peacefully. He crept in and laid himself down gently next to Percy's still form. He inattentively started to run his fingers through Percy's hair, letting his mind wander…

_Seven year old Nico cowered behind his mother's tall legs. His mommy had brought him over for a playdate. He still didn't know who he was going to meet, but his mommy had said that she was friends with the boy's mommy since they were little girls. He thought that since the boy's mommy was so important to his own, then the boy would be important to him. For the occasion, he had brought over his best Lego building blocks and monster trucks in his bright blue backpack. He hoped that the boy would like them, too. _

"_Nico, come along, we're going to meet Percy. He may not respond to you, or want to play with your toys, but that's normal for him," said the boy- Percy's- mom as she led him to the small living room. On the couch sat a boy who looked to be about nine or ten. He wasn't doing anything, just sitting there looking at the window. Nico thought that was a little strange, but quickly dismissed it from his seven year old mind. He went and sat down next to Percy. When he looked closely at him, Nico saw that he had inky black hair and pretty sea green eyes._

"_H-hi, Percy. M-my name is N-nico." He cautiously stammered out. The bigger boy didn't say anything, he didn't even look in his direction. He slid to the ground, and shrugged off his backpack. He saw out of the corner that Percy was looking at the backpack. He looked up at him and said, "Come over here. I've got some blocks and cars that we can play with." He said, unzipping the backpack and dumping everything out. The toys made a loud crashing noise as they bumped all against each other, and Percy's hands sprang from his lap to his ears._

_Nico stared at Percy, who was starting to rock back and forth. Maybe he didn't like the noise. He grabbed two blocks and came over to Percy, sitting next to him softly so he wouldn't startle him. He reached out to touch Percy, but the second their skin made even the slightest contact, Percy shied away and scooted over to the edge of the couch. Nico followed, and said quietly, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to show you my cool building blocks. They're a whole bunch of different colors. I have red, yellow, green, and blue."_

_At the mention of the word 'blue,' Percy slowly stopped rocking and put his hands in his lap. Nico didn't know how he could hear him with his hands over his ears, but he went on the floor and came back up with three blue blocks and a blue truck. He put the blocks in Percy's lap and he truck in between them. He carefully took Percy's hand and put one of the blocks in it. His hand was really soft, and Nico held on to it a little longer, before he let go and showed Percy how the blocks worked._

_ "Here, see these little bumps here? They're what make the blocks stick together. You can build lots of stuff with them. Once, my mommy, sister and I even built a whole rocket!" Nico prattled on excitedly. Percy still didn't look at him, but he turned his head a little bit towards Nico._

_ The two played for an hour more, Percy taking lots of interest in the wheels of the monster truck. Unbeknownst to them, their mothers were watching them from the kitchen doorway. They slowly crept back to the kitchen._

_ "Percy, you're my best friend," Nico said, taking Percy's hand in his and rubbing the back of it with his thumb, just like his mommy did it. Percy Closed his hand around Nico's, and slowly leaned on his shoulder. Nico stayed very still for a long time. Looking down, he saw that Percy had fallen fast asleep, Nico's body making a very comfortable pillow for him. Their hands were still entwined, and Nico felt sleep taking over him. He squeezed Percy's hand and allowed the tendrils of sleep to pull him into darkness…_

Nico was shaken out of his sleep by Percy shuffling over and throwing one arm around him._ How long was I out?_ He thought to himself, slowly taking himself out from under Percy's arm and replacing it with a teddy bear. He sighed softly and bent down to kiss Percy's cheek. "I love you," he whispered, watching Percy twitch in his sleep. He smiled and closed the door, going to his own room to get some more sleep.

Yay! Chapter four is done! And I'm really ad, because my sister left for college twenty minutes ago… so, next chap should be up by next week. I need some new ideas. If you have any, please put them in a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Tee hee, all these chapters up, and I forgot to put a disclaimer down. So, I own nothing but the plot! Now, on with the chapter!

Nico woke up to the shrill beeping of the alarm clock. Today was a staff and crew development day at Percy's school; he had forgotten to tell him… Shoot. He got up from his bed and went to use the bathroom. After washing his hands and getting dressed in a black T-shirt and grey skinny jeans, he quietly crept into Percy's room.

He knelt down by Percy's bed, stroking his midnight hair with one hand. Percy shuffled around in his sleep, before opening his eyes a small sliver. "Good morning, you," Nico said, bending down to give Percy a small kiss on his forehead. Percy sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Percy, I've got to talk to you, so please listen very carefully.

"Today, your school is going to be closed," he explained, making sure to keep careful eye contact with Percy, which, with Percy being autistic, was not easy. "No one will be there except for a few of your teachers, okay?"

Percy nodded, and Nico continued, thankful that Percy wasn't getting upset, or worse, having a tantrum, "But I do have school today, which means that I'm going to be gone for a few hours. Mom has a day off, so she's going to be staying with you, okay?"

Percy stared ahead, Nico let him sit for a little while and let it sink in. Nico took his hand and started rubbing it with his thumb. "I'm really sorry, Percy," Nico said, "I know you're not used to it, but I'll ask mom if we can all go on the bus together." Percy simply stared ahead and started snapping his fingers. Nico sighed and stood up to pick out Percy's outfit.

Once Percy was dressed, (he still wanted to wear the blue shirt; Nico would have to go to the laundry floor later,) they went to the kitchen to have breakfast. Nico took out some pancake mix and ingredients. Percy was going to have his special blue pancakes, and since Sally was still asleep and Paul was getting ready for work, Nico would have to try his hand at cooking.

The pancakes turned out to be quite edible. It seemed Percy loved them, seeing as he had two plates while he was watching 'Bubble Guppies.'

"Good morning, you two," Sally said as she came into the kitchen, giving the two boys a kiss on the head. "Good morning, Sally," replied Nico, while Percy barely looked up from the television. "Sally, can I talk to you?" Nico asked, standing up and getting his and Percy's plates to put in the sink. "Sure, honey. What's up?" she said, fixing herself a plate of blue pancakes.

Well, since Percy doesn't have any school today, I was wondering if you and he could ride the bus to school with me. It'll be good for Percy, since he doesn't really get out much. He could learn about the bus and a few new words, too."

"It sounds like a good idea," said Sally thoughtfully, "but I'm not sure if he could handle being in such a crowded and small place. He's never even been on a bus before, and he always follows his routine."

"Yes, I do know that, but I just want him to have a little bit of fun. Please?" Nico put on his best pouty face. Sally sighed and threw her hands in the air. "Fine," she said. "But you're paying for the bus fare," she said jokingly.

ANNNDDDD… SCENE! Yay! Please review! Next chap is cute n' fluffy, and another short Nico flashback.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Sorry I haven't been updating. I'm working on my other story, which, as of right now, has three reviews. :) And, it came to my attention that there are questions as to how Nico came to live with Percy and his family. Don't worry, Goddess, all will be explained in due time, my grasshopper. (?) Now, On with the chap!

Nico boarded the bus with Percy and Sally. He put the bus fare for the three of them into the small box by the driver and walked down the aisle to find three seats near the windows. Percy loved to look at the passing scenery. He had been a little reluctant at first, but Nico told him that it would be fun, and it was.

The three of them sat down and the bus took off. Percy's eyes were as wide as saucers as he watched all the people walking by the bus. Many times during the ride he would tug on Nico or Sally's arm and point at something passing by them, saying the words and grinning when the two of the congratulated him.

When Nico got up to exit the bus was a different story. Percy wanted to come with him, and since he couldn't, he'd burst into tears. A lot of people gave them odd looks, but Nico just ignored them and managed to subdue Percy right before the doors closed. He waved to Percy and Sally before he entered the doors of McKinley High School.

He greeted Annabeth by her locker, making the weirdest face he could think of and stood by her locker door, waiting until she closed it. When she did, she took one look at him and walked away, smirking. "Nice try, di Angelo, but you can't scare me no matter what you do!" she called over her shoulder. He ran to catch up to her and laughed. "Yeah, I know, but it's still fun to try," He replied, walking to his locker to take out the books he needed for his first class, Algebra.

He walked into the classroom to sit down in his seat, and almost fell when one of the jocks pulled his chair out too far. Nico glared at him and grabbed his chair, keeping one hand on it as he sat down. He sighed in exhaust; Algebra was the only class that he didn't share with Annabeth, and it was hell. A lot of students thought that Annabeth was scary, with her cold demeanor and grey eyes. When he was with her, everyone just ignored him. He wallowed in self pity until the teacher started class.

When Nico came home from an extremely stressful day at school, and saw Percy eating a snack at the kitchen table, his sucky mood instantly lifted. He dropped his bag at the door and went over to give Percy a big hug. Percy, as usual, did nothing but continue to eat his cookies. "How was your day?" Nico asked. Percy shrugged. "Oh, come on. Please tell me? What did you do with Mommy?" "Went to ice cream," Percy replied. "And what flavor did you get?" Nico asked. "Cookie," Percy muttered, standing up and going to the Living room.

Nico smiled and went to get Percy's dirty napkin. _He's going to get fat off of cookies, _he thought to himself. He walked over to the living room to find that Percy snuggled up with Sally watching Spongebob. He smiled and walked to his room to start on his homework.

The evening went like it usually did. They had Paul's famous spaghetti; Percy made an adorable mess of himself trying to twirl the noodles onto his fork. Bath time was a complete disaster, and Nico read Percy his favourite book. Then, when Percy was sleeping, Nico came back into his room and laid on his bed. He started playing with Percy's soft messy hair and got lost in his thoughts again.

_Nico shivered in the emergency room. He tried to wipe the snot off his face, but he couldn't even find the strength to lift his hand. He couldn't comprehend what had happened. He was in the car in the car driving home, with his mommy and sister, when there was a flash of headlights and a crunching sound of metal. His head hurt ,and he wanted to go home._

Nico remembered that the other driver had been fine, save for a few cuts. He brushed away some tears forming in his eyes and curled up to Percy's sleeping form, spooning him. He smelled the shampoo he had used on Percy and relaxed, starting to daydream again.

_He walked into his sister's room. He couldn't really see over the bed, but he could see that Bianca was connected a bunch of tube-y things and boxes. He wondered what they were for. "Your sister is sleeping now, don't disturb her," the doctor instructed. "If you need our help, press this red button on her bed. He nodded and looked at his sister. There were scratches and bruises on her face. Her eyes had tape over them, and she was really pale._

_ He reached out to touch her face, it was cold and clammy, not at all like the face he remembered. He held her hand until the nurses came and told he had a visitor. He took the hand of the nurse and went back out to the waiting room. He saw Sally Jackson waiting for him. She ran over and scooped him up in a huge hug, running her hands over his hair. He started to relax and melted into her embrace. She set him down and said, "I'm so glad you're okay, Nico."_

_ About twenty minutes later, he was getting into a rusty '78 Camaro and being driven to her house. She'd explained to him that his mom had put her as an emergency contact on his files, and that he was allowed to live with them for the time being. She drove home very carefully, so she wouldn't scare him. She said that Percy was asleep now, and that his stepdad was home alone with him. She didn't trust him._

_ Once they got to the rundown complex, she hurried him inside and upstairs. She let him borrow some of Percy's clothes and sleep on a pallet next to his bed. He snuggled down into the warmth of the blankets and Percy's too-big T-shirt and fell fast asleep…_

Nico jerked awake. He looked down and saw that he was still in Percy's bed. He slipped out of it and kissed Percy goodnight, this time, it was a tiny peck on his lips. He slowly crept out of his room and went to his own to get more sleep.

OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH I AM SOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY! I've been so busy that I completely forgot about this story. Sorry, and if there's any confusion, Percy's stepdad in this chap is Smelly Gabe, and they live in their old apartment. Nico's mom put Sally Jackson as an emergency contact on Nico and Bianca's files that said if anything happened to her, then she would give Sally permission to "adopt" them and let them live with her family. If nyone wants to know why Percy loves cookies so much, that comes from me. I love them so much! :D There, I think I'm done. Oh, and I most likely won't update until school starts next Wed. Sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- IIIIIMMMMMMMMSSSSSOOOOOSSSSS SSSOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYY YYYYYYYY! I've been so busy at school that I forgot about both stories! *Hangs head in shame.*Feel free to throw random objects at me. (;_;) Anyway, if it weren't for my most avid reader, maryfever123, I would have gone another month without updating. So Mary, wherever you are, thank for sending me that PM! This chap goes out to you! And, WARNING! This chap has violence in it. On with the story!

Nico cracked open one eye to see a dirty shoe inches from his face. Rolling over onto his back, flattening several rumpled clothes and tangling his legs in his sheets, he yawned and stretched his arms over his head. Somehow, he had managed to fall asleep on his floor. What a great way to start the day, he said sarcastically in his head. Nico groaned again and started to untangle himself from the sheets that had fallen with him. He grabbed some dark grey jeans and a red T-shirt and glanced briefly in the mirror at his reflection before going across to Percy's room.

He opened the door and was pleasantly surprised to find Percy sitting up in bed, staring at the window across the room. "Good morning, Percy," Nico said, coming over to give him a kiss on the temple. He helped Percy get out of bed and went across the room to pick out some jeans and a blue jumper. Percy silently raised his arms as the jumper slid over his head and mutely watched as Nico slid a pair of green socks on his feet.

When he had gotten Percy dressed, they went down the hall to have breakfast. Looking through the shelf of cereal Sally kept in her pantry, Nico picked out Cinnamon Toast Crunch and a banana muffin for Percy, before taking a bowl for himself too.

At exactly 7:35, Nico put the bowls in the dishwasher and checked Percy's bag to make sure he had everything. Lunch box? Check. Homework? Check. Binder? Check. Satisfied, Nico called out to Percy. "You ready to go Percy?"

Nico helped Percy put on his backpack, before slinging his own over one shoulder. The two played their usual word game all the way to the bus stop. Ms. Chase was on time as usual, exactly 7:40. "Kay, Percy. I want to see another sticker when you get home!" Nico said giving Percy a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Percy smiled and bobbed his head as a way of saying yes, before walking up the steps and disappearing inside the bus.

"See you, Nico!" called Ms. Chase before pulling out into the street again.

After getting Percy on the bus, Nico got on his own and quickly did some Spanish homework he had neglected to do the night before. Twenty minutes later, his bus pulled up to the school and Nico clambered out just in time to hear the warning bell ring inside of the school. Jogging inside, he quickly found his locker and spun his lock a few times to open the door.

"Hey, you," Annabeth greeted, giving him a one armed hug.

"Hey," Nico replied, "What's up?"

Annabeth shrugged, tucking a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Nothing much, you?"

"Eh," replied Nico, taking his book for his first class out of his locker. Then he was falling painfully against the edge of his locker door. "Hey!" He protested.

"What, ass?" swore someone behind him slamming him against the cool metal. The breath whooshed out of Nico's lungs as he grasped the door for support.

"You ok?" asked a worried Annabeth, grabbing Nico by his arms to hold him up.

Nico managed to nod once before glanced around to see the jocks and cheerleaders strutting down the hallway shoving unfortunate souls against their lockers.

"What the heck is wrong with you people?" Annabeth yelled after them, still supporting Nico as he gasped for air against his locker. The posse turned as one and stared at the couple.

"Oh, hey Annabeth, we didn't see you there," one of the guys, Luke, said with a sneer. "How are you doing?"

"Don't 'how are you doing' me!" she screeched, flashing her grey eyes on the whole lot and drawing a whole lot more attention.

"Oooh, feisty are ya? I like mine feisty..." said Luke looking Annabeth up and down.

Nico watched Annabeth's chest rise more rapidly and knew she was getting mad. She marched right up to Luke and gave him a glare that could vaporize him to ash. "F off, asshole," hissed Annabeth.

The jocks behind him muttered 'Oooh...' While the cheerleaders wrinkled their noses at her like she was the weekly trash, before settling into "mean girl" expressions that made them look like total hitches.

"Oh, What'cha gunna do about me, bitch?" threatened Luke, getting in her face.

"This," said Annabeth calmly before turning around. The jocks started to laugh, thinking she had backed down. But Annabeth whirled on her heel and punched Luke square in the nose.

"Ever seen Harry Potter?" Asked Annabeth, looking at the blood dripping from Luke probably broken nose as he glared at her. "Didn't think so, JOCK."

"C'mon, Nico," She said. "We're going to be late for Spanish."

Nico smiled at her, slinging an arm amiably over her shoulders as the two strolled placidly away.

"Oh my god, his face," laughed Nico. "That was priceless...I'm so happy I'm your friend. Hate to get on your bad side."

"I...know," wheezed Annabeth between laughs.

Then behind them came a stern voice. "Ms. Chase, Mr. di Angelo..."

'Oh shoot'...swore Nico in his mind as he and Annabeth turned to face their principal, Mr. Jones. I won't be able to pick Percy up from his bus if I have detention...and if I don't pick him up...he's sure to have a huge tantrum...

"DETENTION. Three days starting 3:45 today." The principal said harshly before turning, leaving Annabeth and Nico staring at each other.

"I'm truly and royally screwed." Cursed Nico. And that was only putting it mildly.

Oh my gosh. Okay, this is unacceptable. Yes, feel free to throw garbage at me. (-_-)" I wrote the top A/N over a month ago… That's just sad. But please, tell me of any suggestions you guys might have, leave them in the reviews. And I will TRY to update within the next week!

Heyyyyy! In case y'all don't know me...I'm DarkDragonPaleWolf, the new and totally awesome beta for this story! Mwahahahahaha...I'm gunna have so much fun...well hope you liked this chapter! And I promise your author of this story will have the next chapter of the story up soon...or I will hunt her down, which is actually very easy since we go to school together...Mwahahahahaha...TTYL!

P.S. This is gothemo again, this latest chapter is an edited and revised version that my beta ever so graciously looked over and made better. I still have the raw chapter that I completed (Is bad… (-_-)) so if anyone wants me to, I will put that up as well. Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Nico walked into the classroom that he was supposed to serve his detention in. Annabeth was already there, one hand doodling on a piece of paper, the other flicking over the screen of her iPod under the desk. They smirked at each other when they made eye contact.

"Mr. di Angelo, sit here," the proctor said, pointing to a desk across the room, the one farthest away from Annabeth. Nico gave one last smirk at his friend before sitting in his seat. "Get some homework out, no talking, no listening to music, and no cell-phones." He lectured looking at Nico. Behind him, Annabeth stuck out her tongue and waved her iPod over her head. Nico unsuccessfully tried to suppress a laugh. "No laughing." added the proctor sternly.

Nico dug in his backpack for his recently assigned math homework his phone glinted at the bottom reminding him of his present predicament He'd called Paul during lunch, explaining to him what had happened before school started. Paul had been upset, both at Nico and Annabeth and the people who were bothering him, but he'd understood, and agreed to take about an hour off work to pick up and watch Percy, and to call him if Percy was having a tantrum he couldn't handle.

Nico sighed to himself. _Percy is not going to be happy_…, he thought, looking down at the worksheet covered with meaningless numbers.

About halfway through his detention, Nico's phone rang. Nico trust his hand into his backpack knowing only one person would be calling him. The proctor shot him a look of death and started to reach his hand out to take the phone away, but Nico scurried out of his seat, looking at the screen that currently blinked Paul Blofis.

"Sorry sir, family emergency." Nico muttered. He turned, met Annabeth's worried eyes and mouthed _Percy_, before running out of the classroom and into the empty hallway. He answered his call on the last ring and was greeted by a screaming Percy and a frantic Paul.

"Nico? When are you going to be home? Percy's a little upset, he's been screaming your name for the last fifteen minutes," Paul said, sounding like he was at his wits end. Nico listened with his eyes closed hearing Percy's screams in the background. _"NICO! WHERE NICO?! WANT NICO!"_

"A _little_ upset? He's having a full blown tantrum!" Nico was pacing up and down the row of lockers now, one of his hands kneading at his hair, all the long mentally screaming at himself for being stupid enough to fall himself in detention.

"Well, I don't want to have to carry him to his room and leave him to calm down on his own, with him like this," Paul said, sounding more and more hysterical, "but all of the techniques that his therapist suggested-" The phone connection suddenly died, leaving Nico quite confused and worried. Nico stared blankly at the face of his phone for another five minutes waiting for it to ring again. When it didn't, he put it on his pocket and turned around.

With a sinking feeling of dread, he walked back to the detention room and trudged back to his seat, plugging his ears to the proctor's rant about how you were not supposed to just run off in the middle of detention, and how he shouldn't have gotten into a fight if he had had previous family obligations. Annabeth looked sympathetic and slightly guilty as the proctor proceeded to take Nico's phone from his as it rang a second time. With a glare that could incinerate, the proctor took the battery out silencing the phone mid-ring and telling Nico that he would need a parents' note if he wanted his phone back.

Nico sat at his desk poking holes in his notebook, not even bothering to try to finish any of his homework and resisting the urge to run out of the room that moment. He finally snuck a look at the clock and breathed a sigh of relief. 4:58. Two more minutes until he could get out of here and home to Percy. He shoved his stuff into his backpack and impatiently watched the red second hand circle slowly around the clock face.

Fifty-six.

Fifty-seven.

Fifty-eight.

Fifty-nine...

Exactly at five o'clock Nico shot out of his seat and ran out of the room barely hearing the proctor oh-so-helpfully reminding him that he had detention the next day as well. Annabeth quickly swiped the stuff on her desk into her backpack and raced behind him to catch up with Nico, trying to zipper her backpack up at the same time.

"What's wrong? Is something up with Percy?" she panted, running up beside him and pushing open the doors of the school.

"Yea, he's having a tantrum and Paul can't calm him down," said Nico shortly, slowing his pace as they reached the bus stop and bending over to catch his breath. Nico looked up at her with worried eyes as their bus pulled up to the stop. "He's not used to me not being there to pick him up or me not being home. He's probably been screaming since he got off of his bus." Nico said, still panting. He suddenly glared at Annabeth. "If he's hurt... This is your fault!" He screamed suddenly at her, his nerves fraying. "If you hadn't punched Luke I wouldn't have had detention and..." He trailed off as they got on the bus and paid their fares.

Nico silently sat as close to the door as he possibly could and Annabeth plopped down beside him, chewing on her lower lip. "Nico...I'm sorry for, you know, over reacting with Luke and everything. This is really my fault you know, I know that. You don't even deserve the detention you got!" She said looking out the window and not meting Nick's eyes. "I-I-I can talk to Mr. Jones about revoking your detention and maybe doubling mine instead."

Nico didn't reply. Instead he ignored her while twisting and fiddling with the straps of his backpack, a sure sign that he was extremely worried or anxious or both.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," said Annabeth quietly giving him a side hug.

Nico shrugged her arm off roughly. "You don't know him." He said harshly.

"Maybe I don't but I know _you_ enough to know that you need to calm down," reasoned Annabeth.

"Whatever..." muttered Nico, making it clear he didn't want to talk. The two feel into an uneasy silence for the remainder of the ride.

When the bus came to his stop, Nico jumped off the bus and ran down the block until he got to his door, Annabeth hot on his heels. He fumbled for his door keys to the apartment building and jammed them into the lock, cursing when he couldn't find the right one. Finally, after trying what felt like almost a million keys, Nico found the right one and yanked open the door. He left the door open and his keys in the lock, instead charging down the hallway intent on reaching Percy. He ran up the stairs, his mind apparently forgetting about the elevator in his panic. At the top of the staircase, he sprinted into the hall and the last thirty feet to his door, already hearing shrill screams echoing down the corridor.

He slammed open the oddly unlocked door and ran across the apartment to Percy's room, throwing aside his backpack and tripping on clothes and fallen furniture on the way there. At Percy's door, Nico didn't even stop to take a calming breath before running in, and grabbing Percy from Paul, who was currently on the floor unsuccessfully trying to calm Percy down.

Percy faltered his screeching at the new pair of hands that was handling him, and looked to see Nico, still breathing heavily from his mile sprint from the bus stop and up the stairs. To everyone's surprise, he stopped crying altogether and gave a giant smile through his tears. Nico did a mental double take as he looked at the boy in his arms. Even _he _hadn't expected it to be _that _easy. Percy rocked back and forth in Nick's arms humming calmly and then looked at Nico right in the eyes and did something that rendered Nico, Paul, and Annabeth completely wide-eyed shocked.

Percy leaned up and kissed Nico. Full on the lips.

**Hey, it's DarkDragonPaleWolf (well actually I changed my name to OffInMyOwnWorld) the beta for this story. And it's totally my fault this took more than a week to post. You're wonderful author had it all ready to go before thanksgiving but I was lazy and didn't beta it until five days later but here it is! Hope you like!**

Hi, it's Gothemo. Hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

Nico barely heard Paul and Annabeth gasp as their lips met. It was like being shocked with electricity, only a hundred times better, thought Nico. Almost as soon as Percy had touched his lips to Nico's, Percy leaned back from him, got up and rocked slowly side to side on his back. He sighed as his warmth left him.

Seconds passed...

Minutes...

Nico just sat in shock at what had just happened; he was jerked out of his shock by Annabeth stuttering "What… what the hell just went on?"

Percy must have decided that he was bored and went into the living room to watch the television, humming a tuneless song as he went. Paul, sensing the other two teens needed some time alone, went into the kitchen to start dinner and call Sally. He mumbled something, gently closing the door behind him.

Nico slowly turned his head to meet Annabeth's eyes; he could see confusion and rage in them. "It was just a kiss..." he said lamely, dropping his gaze.

"JUST A KISS?!" Shrieked Annabeth.

"I… I don't know. He's never… He's never even done that before, I swear!" Nico mumbled out.

"Where did he even learn that? The only shows he watches are SpongeBob and Bubble Guppies!" said Annabeth in a more quiet, but still angry tone.

Nico stood up on shaky legs, "Are you trying to say that I taught him that? Annabeth, he barely even likes to give people hugs!" His voice rose slightly with every word, trying to reason in vain with her.

"I'm not trying to say anything! All I want to know is where he learned what kissing is! I mean, you are gay and all, and you've had a few exes. Maybe he was watching when you kissed one of them, I don't know!" Annabeth rambled, her voice also getting higher and louder.

"Annabeth, you know that when I kissed one of them then I'd make sure that he didn't see what we were doing. He's easily influenced. Why are you even so bothered by all of this? It was just an accident. Besides, Percy wouldn't even connect kissing me with love or homosexuality. It was probably just a reflex." Nico said in a more confused but still angry tone. Really...why was Annabeth making such a big deal about it?

Annabeth gave him a hard look with those gray eyes that would have terrified him had she not been his best friend.

"Fine," she spat, picking up her fallen backpack and throwing his forgotten keys at him. "I'm going home." She ran out of the room and out of the apartment before Nico even had a chance to say anything else.

"Annabeth!" Nico ran out into the corridor that he knew would be empty. "Wait!" He looked and just saw the briefest flash of blonde hair disappearing around the corner. He ran back into the apartment and grabbed the keys off the ground where Annabeth had thrown them.

Nico was about to race out the door, but suddenly remembered Percy. He quickly walked over to Percy, who was mesmerized by the television showing SpongeBob and Patrick trying to teach Squidward how to jellyfish, even though he was in a full body cast.

"Percy, I have to go back out again and find Annabeth. I'll be right back, I promise. I just have to see if she's okay." He said.

Percy just continued to look at the TV, not giving any indication that he had heard what Nico said. His face was still a medium shade of red from his tantrum.

Nico sighed and stood up, giving Percy a small kiss on his forehead before walking over to the kitchen and poking his head in. "Paul, you wouldn't mind watching Percy for a few more minutes? Annabeth ran off and I have to find her and make sure she's okay." he asked quickly.

"Nico, she's probably on the bus by now. And besides, Sally is going to be home in a few minutes and Percy's still a bit shaken up from his ordeal. Do you really think-"

"Okay, thanks, bye!" Nico said, running to the door and running out into the hallway, once again opting for the stairs as he sprinted down them two at a time, almost falling flat on his face when he missed one and tripped over one of the stairs. He sprinted to the door and almost ran straight into Sally, who was trying to unlock the apartment complex door with a big bag of groceries.

"Hey, Nico!" Sally said cheerfully. "Care to help me with carrying some groceries?"

Nico bent to catch some breath. "Have (huff) you seen (Hahh) Annabeth anywhere?" Nico said, lungs burning from the run downstairs and legs numb from the sprint from the bus stop.

"Oh, yeah. She was running down the street to the bus stop. I said hi to her but I guess she didn't hear me with all of the hustle and bustle on the street. She looked kind of upset. Did you two have a fight?"

Nico sighed, defeated. "I suppose you could say that. How far away from the bus stop were you two?"

"Well, I'd say about halfway, but she's probably there by now." Sally said. She frowned when she saw the look on Nico's face. "How about when we get upstairs we'll talk about whatever happened?" she suggested.

Nico hesitated. He wanted to desperately talk to Annabeth, but common sense told him that she was most likely gone, and even if he did catch up to her, she would be unwilling to listen. I'll check her tomorrow at school, concluded Nico reluctantly. Hopefully she'll be cooled down by then...I don't want to lose my best friend over...over this.

He walked over to Sally, taking two bags of groceries and walking over to the elevator. "Paul will probably tell you." Nico let out a defeated sigh, punching the up button hard. "I-I-I just want to go to bed." He mumbled.

Sally sighed and followed Nico into the elevator. "Nico, whatever happened, I'm sure things will turn out okay." She said trying to sound reassuring. Nico just looked down remembering the anger he had seen in Annabeth's eyes, anger she reserved for her enemies, and willed the elevator to move faster. Therefore letting him avoid more questions he really didn't want to answer.

They walked out of the elevator after it had deposited them at their floor and opened the door to the apartment. "I'm home!" Sally said, walking to the kitchen and putting the bags on the counter. She was followed by Nico, whose mood had noticeably soured compared to when he left the apartment. He dumped his bags unceremoniously on the counter. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Percy walk into the kitchen and Sally gave him a hug.

"I don't feel so well. I think I'm going to rest for a while," Nico said again, walking out of the kitchen towards his bedroom. He could hear Sally and Paul talking in hushed tones, he tried to block them out. Nico didn't want to hear what they had to say about him. Behind him he heard shuffling footsteps who he guessed were Percy's.

When he got to his door, Nico turned around and looked at Percy, who had followed him and was rocking back and forth ever so slightly on his feet. "Come on Percy," Nico said, smiling to himself and trying to banish Annabeth's angry face out of his mind as he took Percy's hand and led him into the room to the bed.

Percy flopped down on his bed, his eyes already closing. With a slight smile, Nico lay down beside him and hugged Percy in his arms until his breaths evened out, signaling that Percy had fallen asleep.

Nico laid his chin on top of Percy's head, eyes wide open, staring aimlessly at the second hand ticking around his alarm clock.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Annabeth was mad at him.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Would she ever talk to him?

Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock...

He could feel his eyelids grow heavy as the red travelled circles around the face of the clock. Sighing, Nico closed his eyes and started to daydream.

And… scene! Thank you to all of my lovelies for reading this! And, of course, big round of applause for my awesome beta, OffInMyOwnWorld! :) See you next chap!


	10. Chapter 10

TIME FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Heh heh, no. I'm just kidding. Don't you hate updates like these?

I'm updating this story tonight to tell you all that Love Knows No Bounds is officially being discontinued… Meh… That's not right.

If you haven't already noticed, I haven't updated since the seventeenth of December. Sad, huh? Anyway, the story will be on hiatus/discontinued until about the end of June, or sooner. Hopefully by then, I will have at least five chapters already pre-written and I'll be ready to start the story back up once more.

But seriously, it's not like anyone actually reads this.

I'd like to thank my awesome beta, formerly DarkDragonPaleWolf, formerly OffInMyOwnWorld, now known as TithenElleth. Without you, I'd have no friends right about now.

And, to the two people who love this story so much, maryfever123 and Calypso Jackson.

Thanks for being awesome, and stay classy. ~xthegothemo99xx623


End file.
